


客串情人

by lork23



Category: EXO(Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lork23/pseuds/lork23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>金钟仁隔壁办公室空降了看似平庸却处处挑衅的beta卞白贤，金钟仁对他又爱又恨却只能忍气吞声，直到在夜店遇到了前来约炮的卞白贤……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文发于lofter，由于lofter删肉了，所以发来这里了w

两个月前金钟仁隔壁办公室来了个新人经理，俗称空降。  
金钟仁跟他基本算是竞争关系，接触也不多，总之不怎么喜欢他。  
这人名叫卞白贤，是个平庸的beta，金钟仁不知道他多大年纪，总之看上去不像很年长的，工作能力待考，目前确定的是挺会说话。  
第一周过去，他就把他办公室里的员工们哄得开开心心的了，第二周过去，他就把公司里的领导们哄得开开心心的了，等到金钟仁回神的时候，自己办公室里的员工们都对他赞不绝口了。  
金钟仁也就是开会时能见到他，本来金钟仁话就不多，在开会时基本不发表意见，但是卞白贤则相反，有事没事就说上两句，其中有用的不多，大多都是深度分析了领导您这个决策如何精妙我们一定会尽快落实，通常这些话会被金钟仁直接过滤掉，这种话谁不会说，只是金钟仁不屑说。  
某次金钟仁在楼梯间偶然遇到了在工作间隙抽烟的卞白贤，也不知道是在跟谁讲电话，总之是在抱怨公司，抱怨领导的决策多傻，后来又说隔壁办公室的那个经理多没用，不过是靠着内部关系升上来的罢了。  
金钟仁虽然有点愤怒，但是说到底还是个温和的人，他也不想戳破，于是就默默退了出来，但是好像被卞白贤发现了。  
后来卞白贤对金钟仁的态度就真的说不上好了，台面上还能一团和气笑呵呵，私下里在走道上遇到都要用眼神挑衅一下才放行。  
金钟仁心说你那算什么挑衅，顶多算是调情。  
实际上金钟仁确实是靠内部关系坐到这个位置上的，工作能力也就是凑合，比上不足的水平，本人又是少爷心性，没什么胜负欲，这会终于受刺激了想搞一搞业绩，真的搞了起来结果还是被卞白贤比了下去。  
就算最后的业绩相差不远，但是老总喜欢卞白贤，卞白贤一邀功，金钟仁的进步就被一笔带过了，老总满脸堆笑说小白做的不错啊，钟仁你还要再努力。  
在别人看不到的地方，卞白贤得意地对金钟仁挑挑眉，眨巴了一下眼睛，本来平淡无奇的脸上因为这个绝非善意的笑容而变得有点可爱。  
金钟仁无话可说。

其实身为一个alpha，金钟仁的工作能力比不过beta也算是情有可原，但是alpha的天性就是想要征服，更不用提对方能是个屡屡挑衅的平庸beta。  
又出于对强者的好感，金钟仁对卞白贤非常有兴趣。  
这个人有很多面，在领导面前是说话讨喜的小可爱，工作场合是勤奋认真的好经理，私底下就是大家都喜欢的幽默男人。  
在金钟仁面前是个混球。  
金钟仁不知道哪个才是卞白贤最真实的一面，除了混球之外。如果用最大的善意揣测这个男人，金钟仁觉得他喝酒时的样子还挺真实。  
觥筹交错间，卞白贤的笑容在放大，喝酒的样子很豪气，甚至比金钟仁更豪气，还撺掇金钟仁大口喝酒喝一杯再喝一杯，就算是在陪客户，也能不断抛出话题，笑点一个接一个，把客户也哄得开开心心的，那时金钟仁看着卞白贤的笑容，觉得他可能是发自内心地在快乐，喝酒聊天，都是金钟仁不喜欢的，可能卞白贤喜欢吧。  
但是就这样话题天南地北到处走还能偶尔扯回合约的事上，结果没有哪回不是客户满口答应买买买，于是金钟仁否决了前面对卞白贤的判断，更加觉得这个男人深不可测了。  
某天饭局结束后，卞白贤坐在金钟仁的新车上，很直白地表示了“你真没用”。  
金钟仁不知道陪着坐了快一宿这时还把这个快烂醉的男人扶上车并体贴地送回家的自己到底哪里没用。  
“你他妈就不能帮老子喝一点吗？”卞白贤目光有点迷离，手指慢慢顺着金钟仁的肩膀攀上金钟仁的脸，在脸侧划过。  
金钟仁不答话，觉得他大概是真的喝醉了。  
“不会说话又不会做事，你也就长得还行了。”  
细长的手指捏了捏金钟仁的下巴，金钟仁很好脾气地没把他拍开，于是手指又顺着金钟仁的手臂向下，最后落在了金钟仁的大腿上。  
卞白贤笑起来，眼睛眯着，嘴角上扬，不是日常的可爱笑容，倒有点别的意思。  
手指继续不安分地收紧，金钟仁连忙扯着卞白贤的手好好地放回他自己那边，又帮忙系好了安全带，卞白贤一直在骂咧咧地抱怨，但是可能因为喝醉了的原因，语速放慢声音变哑的骂声变了味，某种意味更浓。  
金钟仁赶快收回了思绪，转动钥匙启动汽车。  
结果金钟仁都开始担心自己心跳过速的时候，副驾驶上的卞白贤都睡得打鼾了。  
车停在卞白贤家楼下，金钟仁叫醒了卞白贤，这会他倒是看起来清醒了不少，还谢谢金钟仁送他回来，虽然话说出口显然一点都不走心。  
金钟仁目送卞白贤走进楼道里，背靠着豪车，觉得自己应该多吹会风静一静。  
卞白贤这个人，真是深不可测啊。

多亏了金钟仁偶尔送喝醉的卞白贤回家，后来卞白贤对金钟仁的态度明显有所改善。  
基本就是“虽然你是靠内部关系上来的但是好歹有钱又有貌”。  
金钟仁站在离卞白贤更近一点的地方，想从他身上看出点什么，可惜卞白贤看起来还是那么完美。  
是的，完美。  
这人除了有点任性，野心又表现得有点太明显了之外，好像还真没什么别的了。  
平时对领导恭敬有礼，对客户说话有分寸，对同事幽默体贴，甚至对金钟仁也能笑脸相迎偶尔开个玩笑。  
但是金钟仁做不到啊，偶尔在卞白贤面前黑脸失态还要被卞白贤抱怨。  
金钟仁这么做也不是毫无道理的，他在“这人不可能完美，只是我还没发现他的破绽”和“我的性幻想对象是完美的”这两者间来回摆动。  
哦对了还要加上“我的性幻想对象怎么可能是个可爱其外混球其中的beta”。  
其实金钟仁也拿不准卞白贤这人的属性，野心和酒后的状态像alpha，工作能力和阿谀奉承的能力像beta，虽然其真实面貌尚未可知，总之肯定不会是个omega。  
gapsong。

金钟仁总是不太乐意参加公司年会，公司各路八卦人士都想看看大老板的儿子。  
过去几年里，金钟仁总是事先跟自家老爹说好了，不让他提到自己，有一年金老先生失误了，一个不小心表扬了自家小子，金钟仁就被同事在背地里嚼了快半年舌根。  
结果今年金老先生直接把金钟仁叫到了自己面前，金钟仁有点头疼。  
过去一看，卞白贤站在金老先生身边，又在对他眨巴眼了，有点可爱有点贱。  
金钟仁看到这场景就已经开始头疼了。  
金家老爹一开口就是：“钟仁啊，你要多多向白贤学习啊。”  
金钟仁说：“是是是。”  
金价老爹就又说：“我今天才知道原来白贤跟你是一个部门的，有这么优秀的人才在身边，你要以他为榜样，多关注工作上的事，少浪费时间在什么业余爱好上了。”  
金钟仁说：“是是是。”  
卞白贤本来站在一边看笑话，这会突然就有了兴趣，笑着问道：“诶，钟仁还有什么业余爱好吗？”  
金钟仁心说你当面叫我金总，喝多了就叫我小金，我还没找你算账，什么时候我们熟到可以互称名字了？  
正要开口阻止，自己老爹就卖了儿子：“钟仁啊，他喜欢跳舞，浪费好多时间在上面，还有看影片什么的，真是浪费时间。”  
趁金老先生不注意，卞白贤勾起嘴角给了金钟仁一个“你就这水准啊”的眼神，转头又对金父笑道：“挺好的啊，这么说钟仁的爱好还挺丰富啊，也挺好啦。”  
“那你平时干嘛呢？”金钟仁一开口就后悔了。  
“我呀，”卞白贤故意夸张地对金钟仁说，“除了工作之外，我还会多关注时事和经济动向，多看新闻，没事的话就看书长见识，放松的话就听听音乐，也就这么多了。”  
金老先生连连称赞说这才是年轻人应该有的生活。  
金钟仁说：“我看你啊，也应该多注意锻炼，上次公司长跑，我看你都要断气了。”  
卞白贤被打了个措手不及，竟然无法反驳，又是当着大老板的面，只能假笑着说：“是的呢，谢谢你的关心，我以后会注意锻炼的。”  
金钟仁快被恶心吐了。  
但是卞白贤又怎么会轻易认输，这会便状似无意地继续说下去：“我觉得公司应酬也就罢了，但是去夜店什么的可是伤身体得多了，像我就从来不会去。”  
这回换金钟仁无力反击了，他确实偶尔去夜店跟朋友聚会，但是公司同事大多不知道，也就是哪次偶尔不小心说出来给卞白贤知道了，这家伙竟然记到现在。  
这句话一说就说到了金家老爹的心坎上，苦口婆心地跟自家小子说：“你看看白贤，再看看你，你以后少跟你那些狐朋狗友混了，下班多跟白贤一起玩，这样你以后继承公司，我也好放心。”  
本来金钟仁和卞白贤还在心里吐槽“谁TM下班了还想跟傻X同事一起玩”，老爷子话锋突然一转，两人都吓了一跳。  
先反应过来的白贤立刻展开笑颜，鞠了几个躬，高兴地说：“谢谢金总对我的认同，我以后会好好努力的，不管公司的领导是谁，我都会全力工作帮助公司发展的！”  
金老先生笑着说好好好，钟仁就交给你了。  
金钟仁心说这TM哪是公司年会，整个一见家长。

金老先生被别的客人叫走之后，留下金钟仁和卞白贤面面相觑。  
卞白贤还沉浸在刚才的喜悦与嘴炮胜利中，对金钟仁得意地笑了笑。  
金钟仁不咸不淡地说：“你还不来讨好我，小心我一上位就开了你。”  
卞白贤大笑出声，笑够了又凑近金钟仁，轻声说：“你才不会。”  
看着卞白贤成竹在胸近乎恃宠而骄的小样儿，金钟仁更想“深入”了解这个深不可测的男人了。  
金钟仁的脸也不是白长的，现在他正玩味地注视着卞白贤，问他：“为什么？”  
卞白贤不答，只留金钟仁身陷在卞白贤转身前的危险笑容里不能自拔。

周末金钟仁照例去赴吴世勋的夜店之约。  
虽然说是在夜店这种约炮圣地聚会，但是金钟仁从没动过one night stand的念头。  
夜店里时常有omega的味道，各种各样，香气馥郁，大多数时候金钟仁都觉得这些味道过于庸俗，或是过于柔和，不是他需要的。  
这天金钟仁倒是有点坐立不安。  
吴世勋先看出来，直白地点破了：“今天好像有个新来的omega，这气味，蛮特别的。”  
“普通货色而已。”久经战场的老友补充，大家纷纷附和。  
金钟仁还是一副不得解脱的样子，吴世勋又笑道：“虽然是普通货色，但是好像特别对我们钟仁的胃口。”  
最终在一帮狐朋狗友的鼓舞下，金钟仁出门猎艳了。  
那种味道真的很特别，不像一般omega一样柔弱单纯，好像在平淡无奇的百合香里加了酒精，不一定香，却足够浓烈。  
该不会是他吧？这个念头在金钟仁脑海中一闪而过，便坠入深海。  
一路从包厢走出来，直到吧台，看到了那个背对着金钟仁坐着的男人，穿白衬衣，黑色长裤，棕色头发。  
虽然气质不对，味道不对，他那勾人的姿态更是完全不对，但是光看背影金钟仁就能知道TM这绝对就是卞白贤。  
说好的从来不去夜店呢？现在在这勾引男人又算是怎么回事？  
金钟仁此刻就站在他身侧不远处，看着他仰起脖子喝酒，暗色灯光勾勒出他完美的脖颈曲线，稍微偏头间看到了那人的脸。  
画了眼线，像换了个人，表情还是金钟仁熟悉的高傲又玩味。  
呼吸着对方特殊的香气，金钟仁生平第一次感受到【】上脑的感觉。

五分钟后，金钟仁回到了包厢。  
大家先是一愣，然后纷纷以“你个怂货”加以谴责。  
金钟仁无言以对，二话不说把吴世勋扯出去了。  
吴世勋更不明所以了，金钟仁三言两语把吴世勋绕得晕头转向的，总之就是让他去接近吧台前的那个男人。  
吴世勋身为一个alpha，这点小事还是手到擒来的，金钟仁又让吴世勋开着手机听他们聊天内容，吴世勋虽然不明白是怎么回事，但是看金钟仁急切的样子，也就决定帮这个忙了。  
“一个人？”吴世勋最终选择了最老套的开场白，附赠好身材好脸蛋好表情。  
对方显然是情场老手，完全不为所动，只是挑挑眉点点头。  
“我叫Baek。”  
“我叫……”吴世勋一时也想不到什么合适的名字，紧张时一个英文名在脑中闪过，就决定是它了，“Kai。”  
金钟仁在场外听着直播简直欲哭无泪。  
“你一个omega，又是发情期，到这种地方来，是要做什么？”  
“还能做什么？就是你想的那样啰。”  
吴世勋惊讶于对方的直白，咽了口口水。  
卞白贤就得寸进尺，狡黠地笑着说：“小孩子没事别乱跑。”  
金钟仁再次欲哭无泪，果然这种活计就不该让吴世勋出场。然后他听到卞白贤的笑声，很轻的笑，大概是嘲讽。  
吴世勋赶快点了杯酒冷静一下，故作深沉地开口：“你身上的气味挺奇怪的，用抑制剂了？”  
“对啊。”  
“为什么要掩饰呢？”  
金钟仁最关心的部分来了，电话那边却突然陷入了沉默，就在金钟仁以为卞白贤要说出什么惊天大秘密的时候，卞白贤说：“你猜。”  
吴世勋和金钟仁心里都是我了个大擦。  
然后另一边说话的声音就停了下来，金钟仁起身，远远地就看到卞白贤开始和吴世勋进行肢体接触，纤细的手指在吴世勋的身上到处点火，而吴世勋则是僵硬在了原地，不用看也知道他表情多尴尬了。  
按照国际惯例这时两人应该出场另寻住所了，但是吴世勋多少也没忘记金钟仁的嘱托。  
就在这关键的当口，吴世勋裤子口袋里的手机响了，吴世勋连忙借机脱逃。  
“开哥，这人我搞不定，你自己上吧。”吴世勋撸了一下刘海，还是一副没有回过神的状态。  
金钟仁连忙扯着吴世勋问他怎么回事。  
吴世勋说：“他伤害了我作为一个alpha的骄傲。”  
金钟仁心说在他面前我早就没有那玩意了好吗。  
“那你还想怎么办，这人显然就是来约炮的，你还想怎么办啊？”  
金钟仁不说话，天人交战中。  
“现在你有两个选择，上了他，或者眼睁睁地看着别人上了他，你选吧。”  
金钟仁没得选。  
如果一个alpha遇到了自己中意并且正在发情期的omega，肯定会直接选择前者，但是金钟仁不是普通的alpha，此刻他已经考虑到了如果真的跟卞白贤发生了关系，那么以后在办公室会有多尴尬。  
且不提这个，即使卞白贤只是知道了自己已经识破他的omega身份，以后的日子都不会太好过了。  
这个思维过程中金钟仁一直在回避一个问题：每当他想到卞白贤可能会跟别的alpha上床，他就会觉得很烦躁，然后自动跳过这个话题。  
吴世勋一直在一边催促金钟仁赶快做个决定，金钟仁又没办法集中思考，最后只能跟吴世勋说让他带卞白贤去喝酒，他再做打算。  
吴世勋也是不明白这样做意义何在，但是好在不算太难。  
卞白贤很爽快地答应了吴世勋，临离开吧台前又眯着眼对吴世勋笑着说：“还有一点。”  
“？”  
“我只玩一对一。”  
吴世勋满口答应。  
面对一个这样的omega，吴世勋丝毫感受不到什么魅力，满心都是“金钟仁你到底摊上个什么人啊”。

卞白贤到了酒桌上也就开始喝酒聊天百无禁忌，偶尔顺手撩拨一下吴世勋，闹得吴世勋心烦意乱。  
于是现在的情况就是金钟仁站在包厢门口，表情严肃，望着瘫软在沙发里喝得烂醉的卞白贤。  
这个场景他很熟悉，但是空气里的信息素告诉金钟仁这次的情况有点不一样。  
吴世勋大力开门，做了个“请出去”的手势：“开哥你行行好赶快把这个omega带走吧，不然再过一会我们就不能保证什么了。”  
金钟仁二话不说过去扶起了卞白贤，本来以往饭局归来他都是这么扶卞白贤的，但是这次卞白贤头一歪手一搭就抱住了金钟仁，头靠在金钟仁的颈侧，说话时嘴唇划过金钟仁的脖子。  
卞白贤的声音因为喝多了酒而变得低沉，语速放慢，愈发具有诱惑力，他说：“Kai，我们走吧。”  
金钟仁的表情在这个瞬间崩塌，包厢里的大家也是呼吸一滞。  
吴世勋连忙把两人往外推，一边挥手试图拨开面前浑浊的空气。  
本来omega接近发情期的气味加上金钟仁突然失控的信息素，包厢里的空气已经充满了情色意味。  
金钟仁咬咬牙控制住了自己的信息素，想拉着卞白贤出门，结果发现这家伙已经赖死在了自己脖子上剥不下来，只能一手绕过对方的腿弯打横抱起。  
说实话金钟仁虽然和卞白贤征战酒桌多时，这次是卞白贤醉得最厉害的一次，大概还要加上发情期的缘故，好像整个人都神志不清了。  
所以金钟仁也不知道卞白贤真的喝得烂醉之后会这么能折腾。  
先是扯着金钟仁说要接吻，金钟仁不理他，然后卞白贤就自己上了，金钟仁努力把持住了，然后卞白贤又想从金钟仁手上挣脱，不过也失败了。  
金钟仁是个有着引以为豪的自制力的alpha，他打定主意找家酒店把卞白贤关进去，反正不做也不会死，也就是难受一点。  
结果房都开好了，金钟仁抱着卞白贤上楼，卞白贤终于不闹腾了，软软地挂在金钟仁怀里，伸手扯了扯金钟仁的衣领。  
金钟仁低头，看到卞白贤困倦的小脸因为难受而皱成一团，跟只被冷落的小狗似的。  
“小金，送我回家。”

在金钟仁的人生中，从来没发生过这种事，抱着一个烂醉的omega，走出酒吧，走进旅馆，在老板习以为常的目光下开了个房，把卞白贤抱进去，然后把他扔到床上。  
这是金钟仁本来的计划，但是实施起来完全不是那么回事。  
金钟仁倒是想把卞白贤就这么扔到床上，但是转瞬间就被卞白贤环着脖子拉着倒了下去，然后对方一个翻身就压在了金钟仁身上，接着嘴唇就强硬地吻了上来。  
浓郁的omega信息素就这么席卷了金钟仁所有的感官，卞白贤的吻过于霸道，舌头疯狂地侵入金钟仁的口腔，与金钟仁的唇舌纠缠在一起，很快就带动了金钟仁，反守为攻地开始主导，吻得卞白贤的呼吸都变得不规律，破碎的喘息呻吟消失在彼此的唇齿之间。  
一个吻结束之后，状况已经变成了金钟仁把卞白贤压在床上，而卞白贤已经急不可耐地解开了自己的衣扣，又要去解皮带，但是因为过于着急而怎么都解不开，金钟仁顺手帮了他这个忙，卞白贤就笑着坐起身在金钟仁脸上亲了一口聊表谢意，磨蹭两下双腿一蹬就把裤子脱了，然后就又骑到金钟仁腰上，专心解扣子。  
金钟仁不喜欢这种被动的感觉，想要起身，但是又被卞白贤按了回去。  
卞白贤趴在金钟仁身上，下体若有似无地磨蹭着金钟仁同样不安分的东西，吊着眼对金钟仁说：“我来。”  
恰好扣子解到了最后一颗，黑色衬衫下露出金钟仁赏心悦目的八块腹肌，此时因为卞白贤的动作而紧绷起来。  
隔着裤子，卞白贤调皮地在金钟仁的性器的位置落了个吻，便抬起头对金钟仁笑。  
金钟仁觉得自己快要失去控制了。心里期待的感觉竟然已经压过了背德感。  
这次卞白贤倒是轻松地解开了皮带，解开扣子，又低下头用牙齿叼住拉链，吊着眼望着金钟仁，移动脑袋，才终于解开了裤子。  
两人终于裸程相对了，卞白贤没让金钟仁等太久，用手挑逗了一下金钟仁的性器，脑袋就凑了过去。  
他先是伸出舌头，好像试吃似的舔了舔头部，又亲了亲柱身，眼睛一直注视着金钟仁的表情，就像个等待表扬的坏小孩，好不容易含进去半截又巴巴地退出来，刚才被金钟仁吻得艳红的嘴唇一张一合，金钟仁的心就一上一下，这样来回几次，把金钟仁折磨得难耐不已了，又看到对方恶作剧成功的得意眼神，金钟仁终于忍不住一顶胯冲进去大半，卞白贤得意的表情立刻僵硬了，眼眶红红的看着就要落泪了，但是嘴上还是乖乖含了进去，舌头卖力地服侍着金钟仁，可怜兮兮的。  
过了会他自己也就适应了，舔得差不多了，就起身，跨坐在金钟仁身上就要把性器往自己的后穴里引。  
这时金钟仁感受到了巨大的冲击力，除了身体上的，更多的是视觉上和心理上的。  
本来为这家伙劳累了一晚上，刚才抱着他在路上走那么久的金钟仁就已经累坏了，这会虽然欲火焚身，也乐得看卞白贤表演。  
卞白贤一手扶住金钟仁的性器一边对准，但是好几次都滑开了。  
哪怕是一瞬间，也足以捕捉到对方性器或后穴的火热美好，但是卞白贤越是心急反而越弄不进去，一边折腾就一边发牢骚：“怎么回事啊？你他妈倒是给老子……进，来……啊……”  
就在卞白贤往下坐的那一刻，金钟仁找好了时机，向上顶去，这么一来，卞白贤就失去了主动权，完全没料到突然间就被进入到了如此的深度。  
卞白贤被顶得失了重心，倒在了金钟仁胸前，后穴紧紧包裹着金钟仁的性器。  
金钟仁还沉溺于这样美好的感受，性器被温暖地包裹住，感觉好得前所未有。  
然后卞白贤就又挣扎着坐起，上下扭动屁股慢慢吞吐着巨大性器。  
“你好……大。”卞白贤的声音有点无力，他的动作也非常缓慢，想来是没什么力气了。  
金钟仁觉得欲望在心里膨胀，这种缓慢的动作根本无法表达他的炽热的感情。  
刚好卞白贤又再次无力地趴在了金钟仁身上，肌肤的接触大面积点火，金钟仁一翻身就坐了起来，就着相连着的姿势把卞白贤推倒在床上，架住对方的腿，腰部就开始激烈地律动，没什么技巧，只是大力快速地抽插，就让卞白贤根本把持不住，呻吟声脱口而出。  
“好……好棒！再、再快……啊，啊唔，太……太深了！”  
金钟仁觉得自己再怎么折腾身下这个男人都嫌不够，情不自禁地就在卞白贤的唇上、脸上、脖颈、锁骨、胸前留下一连串细碎湿润的吻。  
卞白贤被他亲得笑起来，又把金钟仁勾过来接吻。  
“你、你太棒了……我喜、喜欢你……”  
金钟仁看着卞白贤迷离着眼，双颊泛红，嘴角带笑的表情，觉得心里的某一个开关好像被拨动了，转移到身体上就是发疯似的干卞白贤，抽插的速度更快，力度更大，直操得卞白贤勾着金钟仁的脖子，上半身离开床单，仰头向天大声呻吟，脱离了金钟仁桎梏的双腿也环上金钟仁的后背，腰部也跟随金钟仁的频率来回，迎合着金钟仁的抽送。  
“我，我不行了，给，给我……”卞白贤凑近金钟仁的耳朵，“射给我……”  
身体比大脑更先做出了反应，一听到卞白贤这样的勾引，金钟仁哪里还忍得住，随便插了几下就冲到最深处，死死卡住卞白贤的腰，射进了最深处。  
卞白贤承受不住地呻吟着，又扯着金钟仁接吻，后穴紧紧夹着金钟仁的性器，好像舍不得它退出去。  
alpha射精的时间往往很长，金钟仁好像想起了什么，从卞白贤的热吻里脱离，眼神是脱离于欲望的认真。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
卞白贤的表情依然迷离，换了个姿势与金钟仁额头顶额头，喘息着说。  
“我爱死你了。”  
金钟仁抽出已经射完的性器，看着一团白色的液体从卞白贤的后穴里慢慢流出来，沾湿了床单，刚射过的性器贴在肚子上，胸口都是白花花的精液。  
金钟仁又咽了口口水。  
而卞白贤已经不在意了，情事过后的卞白贤静静地把头埋在枕头里，眼睛一闭就要睡过去了。  
看他这么安静的样子，金钟仁也收了邪念，帮他盖上了被子，自己也穿好衣服。  
想了一会，金钟仁还是觉得今晚的事不仅是个意外而且是个错误，年轻的金钟仁不会知道在做完之后就马上离开意味着什么，总之他决定先行离开。  
临走前金钟仁又趴在床边看着卞白贤的睡颜，熟睡的脸上还透着情事的痕迹，但更多的还是可爱和安详，就好像在做着什么好梦，金钟仁都不忍打破这美好的状态。  
真想就这样看他到天亮。金钟仁都被自己这荒唐的想法吓了一跳，又想到要是着这样做了明早卞白贤肯定活剥了他。  
“白贤啊，你爱我吗？”  
“爱你。”  
听到卞白贤带着鼻音的柔软话语，金钟仁心里暖暖的，不知道为什么，这句话带给他的快乐似乎超过了刚才激烈的性事。  
“那……你知道我是谁吗？”  
卞白贤没回答，就在金钟仁以为他可能不会回答了的时候，他却开了口。  
他说：“Kai。”  
金钟仁被惊得差点坐到地上，这可真是个令人哭笑不得的答案。不过虽然有点拐弯抹角，总算是正确答案了。

金钟仁为这件事苦恼了一个周末。  
然后周一早上在公司门口遇到了卞白贤，卞白贤看起来比平时更愉快，整个人都散发出一种春风得意的感觉，一看到金钟仁就笑着向他问好，反倒把金钟仁吓了一跳。  
“早啊，金总。”  
“……早。”  
两人一路并肩走到电梯，金钟仁一直想要开口，又找不到一个合适的措辞，眼看着就要进电梯了，金钟仁松了松领带，说：“白贤啊。”  
卞白贤觉得这个称呼似乎不太合适，但是看金钟仁一副魂不守舍的样子，也没有打断。  
“我……”  
金钟仁正要开口，一阵脚步声由远及近，即将关闭的电梯门之间伸出一只手，然后朴灿烈挤了进来。  
“早啊，白总，金总。”  
卞白贤笑着对他点点头，金钟仁则是敷衍地勾了勾嘴角。  
朴灿烈是卞白贤办公室里的职员，平时很活跃，跟大家关系都不错，跟卞白贤更是不用说。  
金钟仁把头扭向一边，听着那两人随意聊着天。  
“今天你干什么这么开心？”朴灿烈问。  
“就不告诉你。”卞白贤调皮地笑了。  
朴灿烈望着卞白贤，卞白贤望着朴灿烈。  
然后金钟仁从电梯的反光镜里看到朴灿烈指了指自己的颈部，卞白贤歪了歪头，露出的一侧颈项上有个非常明显的吻痕。  
朴灿烈低声笑了，卞白贤则故作镇定地咳了咳，然后把衣领拉高一点尽量遮住那块痕迹。  
然后朴灿烈又凑过去低声问是什么性别，什么时候有了对象。  
卞白贤紧张地让他不要声张，不然就扣他工资。  
在电梯里讲悄悄话这种事与掩耳盗铃无异，金钟仁这里听了个一清二楚，却只能假装没听见，明明什么都知道却不能说。  
朴灿烈就又低声说卞白贤你这对象挺生猛的啊。  
卞白贤笑着比了比大拇指。  
金钟仁又松了松领带，觉得这短短的几十秒简直是折磨。  
卞白贤这才终于想起来电梯里还有第三个人，抬头问道：“金总，你刚才找我有什么事吗？”  
“啊，我……我没什么事。”  
电梯到了，金钟仁快步先走了，朴灿烈和卞白贤在后面说悄悄话。  
“感觉他今天怪怪的。”卞白贤说。  
“对啊，刚才他突然瞪了我一眼，是我说错话了吗？”朴灿烈无辜地说。  
卞白贤摊手，同样不明白。

一整天里金钟仁都在密切关注卞白贤的动向，好不容易逮到卞白贤一个人在楼梯间休息，就马上跟了过去。  
“诶，又是你啊。”见到金钟仁进来，卞白贤略带嫌弃地说。  
金钟仁越来越靠近卞白贤，表情很凝重。  
“你干什么？”卞白贤不由自主地向后退了一步，做出个防御的姿势。  
金钟仁在卞白贤面前站定，直直地望着卞白贤。  
“你……”你是个言行不一的omega。  
“我……”我也不是故意在酒吧遇到你。  
“然后我们……”发生了关系。  
金钟仁指了指卞白贤又指了指自己，最后手指在两人间来回。  
“什么意思？”卞白贤完全不明白了。  
“就是……”金钟仁抓了抓头发，“你就没有什么话要跟我说吗？”  
“什么话？”  
金钟仁又指了指自己的脖子。  
卞白贤这会就懂了，很夸张地笑起来，说：“你说这个啊，哎呀这种小事，一看你就是个处男，但是也别太保守了嘛。”  
好吧，这完全就是把金钟仁当小孩子糊弄了。  
“前天晚上，XX酒吧，对吗？”  
卞白贤的表情松动了一秒，转头又是一副游刃有余的模样：“你在说什么？”  
“你是个omega，而我就是那个alpha。”  
卞白贤的眼神像刀一样在金钟仁全身上下游移，金钟仁的表情很认真，眼神很笃定。  
金钟仁希望卞白贤能透过自己的眼神看到自己说不出口的情感，却不知道在卞白贤眼中这只是小孩子可笑的执着。  
“你肯定是认错人了，我可是个货真价实的beta，才不会去夜店约炮。”  
“那你怎么解释你的……”金钟仁又指了指卞白贤的脖子。  
卞白贤被金钟仁这执着又害羞的样子逗笑了，笑着说：“我就不能有个男朋友吗？”  
“你哪来的男朋友？”  
“我前天认识的不行吗？”卞白贤狡黠地笑起来，眼神明明白白地告诉金钟仁他的猜测是正确的，但是同时嘴上也是绝对不会承认的。  
金钟仁又一次觉得眼前这个男人完全就是个混球，对待这种人，讲道理是不可能有用的，唯一的办法就是武力压制。  
而现在金钟仁必须用尽所有理智才能说服自己不把卞白贤按在墙上强吻。  
偏偏对方丝毫不自知，明知金钟仁怒火中烧还偏要火上浇油。  
“说到底，关你什么事啊。”卞白贤又一次半是调戏半是嘲讽地对金钟仁笑，顺手戳了戳金钟仁的胸口。  
金钟仁伸手握住了卞白贤的手腕。  
“当然关我的事。”  
卞白贤愣住了，大概花了一秒才反应过来，想要挣开金钟仁的手，但是怎么也挣不开。  
alpha信息素在楼梯间蔓延，卞白贤愈发无法反抗了，大声说道：“你再这样就算是违法了。”  
金钟仁这才松开了卞白贤的手腕，卞白贤收回手去自行活动了一下，苦着脸说：“就算是喜欢我也不用这样吧。”  
“我不是……”  
“好了，金少爷，我们之间没可能的。”  
卞白贤迈步想要离开，金钟仁沉着脸挡住了他的去路。  
“理由？”  
“不需要理由，跟别的都无关，就是没可能。”  
金钟仁自觉认识卞白贤算久了，虽然对方嘴贱总没什么好话，但是这样绝情的，金钟仁还是第一次听到。  
一种前所未有的感觉冲上头顶，金钟仁来不及反应，已经推了卞白贤一把，卞白贤的后背撞在墙上，金钟仁的手按在卞白贤两侧的墙壁上，牢牢地把他固定在自己和墙壁之间。  
金钟仁偏着头凑近卞白贤，只来得及看清卞白贤震惊又愤怒的脸。  
但是还没触到对方的唇，金钟仁的肚子上就被狠狠揍了一拳。  
卞白贤这一拳直接把措不及防的金钟仁打翻在地上，他活动了一下手腕，说了声失礼，然后转身就大步走了。  
金钟仁过了好一会才缓过来，这才想起来卞白贤也是练过的人。  
此时金钟仁早已忘了自己找卞白贤聊天的本意是确认他伪造身份的始末，按照金钟仁本来的剧本，卞白贤忘了这件事应该是他所期望的，即使睡了一晚，卞白贤不知道是他，大家相安无事，就当什么事都没发生过继续当好同事。  
办公室恋情是件麻烦事，即使只是发生关系也容易尴尬，金钟仁向来怕麻烦。  
但是现在他有种强烈的想介入卞白贤生活的欲望。  
不想卞白贤跟别人做，不想卞白贤有别的男朋友，不想被卞白贤当成玩笑。  
而且他竟然会因为一个混球的混球行为感到愤怒、嫉妒甚至是心痛。  
金钟仁觉得这次自己是真的失控了。

接下来一个月事情特别多，金钟仁和卞白贤都很忙。  
出乎金钟仁意料的，卞白贤不仅没有把“霸道金总爱上我”这么NB的事情说出去，而且完全就当成什么事都没发生一样，该占的便宜照样占，开会呛声毫不含糊，跟同事们一起时开玩笑也能带得到金钟仁。  
只是不再给金钟仁送他回家的机会。  
卞白贤做得太好，表面上还是关系不错，但是已经完全退回到一个同事的位置，一点机会都没给金钟仁留下。  
金钟仁尝试过突破卞白贤的防线，但是实在是一点突破口都没有，卞白贤再次展现了他的交际手腕，即使没有正面接触也让金钟仁的锐气一次次受挫，最后无功而返。  
之后金钟仁一直告诫自己卞白贤的做法才是正确而成熟的做法，自己也应该积极配合卞白贤，退回到同事的位置，这样你好我好大家都好。  
但是一边又非常想要疯狂一回，想要再看一次卞白贤的生动表情，专属于金钟仁的恃宠而骄，调戏多于挑衅的嘴炮，不怀好意的笑容。  
哦，还有他性感的样子，真令人难以忘怀。  
虽然真的很想让他知道自己就是那个alpha，但是一想到卞白贤努力想躲开的样子，就又退了回去。  
可能他已经知道是我了，所以才想装作什么都没发生过吧。金钟仁想。

就在金钟仁以为自己荒谬的爱就要消失的时候，对方却又自己找上门来。  
周六早上，一条短信。  
“Kai啊，我今天在家休息，你有时间吗？”  
金钟仁望着短信上明晃晃的“Baek”，一点头绪也没有。  
于是回了条：“什么啊？”  
一分钟不到那边就回过来：“不记得我了吗？拜托我们不是昨天刚见过面吗，之前我们在XX酒吧也见过的。ps我还是觉得你之前那个深色头发比较性感，换了个鹦鹉头我差点没认出你。”  
金钟仁这会就猜到了大概，于是一个电话拨给吴世勋，吴世勋开始还不怎么明白，一听到卞白贤的大名，立刻开始控诉。  
“开啊，是的是的我中午在街上遇到他了，他好热情啊，我都被吓着了，一过来就说我们从朋友开始做起吧，这都什么跟什么啊？然后我也很尴尬啊，随便聊了几句，他非要我留个电话，我问他要电话干什么，他说有事可以找我，我也没办法啊，就留了。”  
“你留了？”  
“留了啊，”吴世勋问心无愧地说，“你的。”  
金钟仁笑出声。  
“我跟他说：‘有需要就打这个电话，什么时候什么事都行。’”  
“吴世勋我招你惹你了？”

各种各样的卞白贤在金钟仁的脑子里闪过，一开始是欲拒还迎的挑衅，偶尔可爱但是平时还是讨厌为主，还有时至今日回想起来还是能让金钟仁脸红心跳的春风一度，擅自拒绝了金钟仁并狠狠揍了他，再想起卞白贤这个月来的故意回避，金钟仁觉得现在已经到了翻盘的时候，自己也没有必要再对这个人温柔了。  
金钟仁给卞白贤打了个电话，那边很快就接起来了。  
“喂，什么事？”  
“卞白贤，我现在正在开往你家的路上，你给我老实等着。”  
“你这家伙什么意思啊！”  
金钟仁已经挂了电话，车速有些快，金钟仁迎着风，大声笑起来，就像个小孩。

卞白贤还没明白是怎么回事，门铃就响了。  
“请问您哪位？”  
“Kai。”他说。  
虽然声音略微有点熟悉，但是卞白贤也没多想，放心地开了门。  
“喂，为什么是你啊！”  
这次金钟仁是有备而来，把玫瑰花往卞白贤手上一塞，然后推了一把卞白贤，自己闪身进门，落了锁。  
“不记得我了吗？我们不是昨天刚见过面吗，之前在XX酒吧也见过的。”  
卞白贤倒在沙发上，身上还穿着松松垮垮的可爱睡衣，从一大束玫瑰后面探出一张惊恐的小脸。  
“有需要你就打这个电话，什么时候，什么事都行的。”  
金钟仁把手机扔给卞白贤，示意他打出去，不一会，金钟仁手上的手机亮了。  
看到卞白贤的脸上的表情完全崩坏，从生气到疑惑到难以置信再到“噢这个世界到底怎么了”的绝望神情。  
金钟仁不禁开心得笑出了声。  
“搞什么啊！你马上给我出去！”卞白贤回过神来，已然放弃了解事情的真相，把金钟仁往门口驱赶。  
“没关系，我都知道，你也不用再掩饰你的omega身份了。”金钟仁捏住了卞白贤伸过来推他的手，动作很温柔但是毫不手软。  
“你想做什么？强迫发情期的omega可是违法的！”  
金钟仁算准了omega状态的卞白贤在体力上根本没法与他抗衡，手上稍微使力就抓住了卞白贤不安分的双手。  
“我只是来问问你，你那个上个月才认识的男朋友是不是就是之前那个鹦鹉头，如果是的，那你可能要失望了，因为那天跟你做的不是他，而是我。”  
“我不信。”卞白贤把头扭向一边。  
“没关系，我今天来，就是来证明这一点的。”金钟仁几乎把卞白贤整个人都圈在了怀里，手顺着卞白贤的背部轮廓不安地探索着，凑近卞白贤的耳朵低声说，“而且如果我没算错的话，今天你应该会很需要我。”  
卞白贤被这话说得脸都红了，脸上还是僵持着：“谁需要你啊，求你赶紧滚……”  
“我还有很多帐要跟你算呢，卞白贤。”金钟仁的吻落在卞白贤的脖颈上，一个月前那里本该有一个吻痕，现在早就看不到了，而当金钟仁的唇离开时，那里又有了一个崭新的痕迹。  
艳红的印记在白皙的肌肤上，某种意味更浓。  
卞白贤的颈部肌肤很敏感，此时正因为刚才金钟仁的吻而缩着脖子微微颤抖着，狗狗眼委屈地望着金钟仁。  
从金钟仁的角度看，就像是只窝在自己怀里的小动物。  
金钟仁想起那天大家都喝多了，也累了，还没来得及好好享受就匆匆结束了。  
好在今天的时间很是充足。

卞白贤倒在大床上，金钟仁压了上去，手撑在卞白贤身体两侧，居高临下地望着身下惊魂未定的男人。  
“你想从哪里开始呢？”金钟仁笑着问。  
而卞白贤就像是犯了错的小朋友看着老师似的望着金钟仁，可怜兮兮地说：“我……我是说，我们，能不能先聊聊。”  
金钟仁把头埋在卞白贤的颈间，感受着对方身上浓郁的omega香气，用鼻子磨蹭着卞白贤的肌肤，嘟哝着说：“不能。”  
卞白贤感受到一只手从自己的睡衣下摆游了进去，把宽松的睡衣一点点向上撩，眼看着就要失守了，卞白贤连忙按住了那只手。  
“那、那个，我说，你你不是对我的身份很有兴趣吗？所以……”  
“不，我还是对你的身体比较感兴趣。”金钟仁抬起头对卞白贤笑，一双笑眼里除了恶作剧成功的愉悦之外，还藏着一点深沉的欲望。  
卞白贤的嘴角僵硬地勾了勾，生硬地移开眼，竟然一句反驳也没有。  
这是金钟仁第一次看到卞白贤惊慌失措的样子，束手束脚的，平时的机灵劲也没有了，感觉已经不想挣扎，决定听天由命了，但是反而让人特别想捉弄他。  
有了上次的经验，金钟仁对卞白贤的身体也算是有些了解，从颈项下去，一路在锁骨和胸口亲吻，卞白贤的表情却愈发可怜了，若有似无的鼻音与其说是呻吟不如说是呜咽，好像是受了多大的委屈才忍着不哭似的，脸上就一直忍着，没什么表情。  
金钟仁和卞白贤斗争多时，怎么可能看不穿他高超的演技。  
“上次你的表现可不是现在这样的。”金钟仁又把头凑到卞白贤耳边，声音低沉性感。  
实际上卞白贤还真不是完全在演，至少也算是半本色出演，那僵硬的样子根本不用装，他甚至不敢与金钟仁对视，心里乱七八糟的。  
所以他不得不用凶巴巴的嘴脸来掩饰自己已经乱了的心绪：“那你还想要我怎样啊？”卞白贤皱了皱眉头，很无奈地说，“反正发情期嘛，总是要做的，像你这样的，我也不吃亏，大不了就当是被狗咬了一口。”  
金钟仁打量着卞白贤的表情，觉得有意思极了，凑过去跟他额头顶着额头说：“卞白贤，我喜欢你。”  
卞白贤这次是彻底乱了，刚才那种心痒的感觉在发酵，面对近在咫尺的金钟仁，眼睛都不知道往哪里看了。  
“要做就做吧，少废话。”卞白贤别开头，一直绷着脸，生怕泄露了一点不该有的情绪。  
金钟仁觉得很好笑，每次他跟卞白贤单独相处，两人都好像不在一个频道似的。  
现在卞白贤完全是一副戒备森严看谁撑得过谁的傻样，两人靠得这么近，他却一直避开金钟仁的目光，只是用余光偷偷看对方的反应。  
拜托，我可是认认真真地在对你告白啊。  
“到底我要怎么做才能让你知道……”越来越低的话语声戛然而止，在极近的距离里，金钟仁深深地凝视着这个男人，那双平时总好像睁不开的眼睛这时却好像被赋予了特殊的神采，就像是承载着某种脆弱又深沉的事物，在平静的表层下波涛汹涌，似乎下一秒就要倾泻而出。  
卞白贤很容易就被这样的眼神吸引住了，四目相对，视线如同磁石般胶着着，一些言语难以描述的东西在这个对视间开始变得清晰。  
一时间很多的情绪涌上卞白贤的心头，这种感觉很新奇，卞白贤自恃身经百战，这时却跟个纯情少年似的，脑子里一片混乱。  
沉迷只是一瞬间的事。  
卞白贤微微扬起下巴触到了金钟仁的唇，小心翼翼地触碰彼此，唇瓣相接，触感温暖而柔软。  
而金钟仁的表情像是惊呆了，整个人都呆住了一秒才反应过来，然后脸上开始有了笑意，孩子气的得意里又有些温柔的难以置信。

下一刻，气氛急转直下，与这温柔相反的，金钟仁的手捧住了卞白贤的脸，顺势打开了对方的牙关，唇舌激烈地碰撞在一起。  
卞白贤也不甘示弱地发起进攻，勾住金钟仁的脖子，热情地回应着金钟仁的吻，用舌尖描绘着他肖想已久的性感唇形。  
一个激情的吻足以让两人进入状态，让他们不明白的是，超乎想象的强烈欲望的来源究竟是对方身上的信息素，还是别的什么。  
卞白贤终于放弃了他性冷淡的面具，熟门熟路地骑到金钟仁腰上，被金钟仁笑着揪下来，然后脸朝下按在床上。  
“你干什么呢！”卞白贤气急败坏地扭过头，与其说是怒斥不如说是撒娇。  
金钟仁握住了卞白贤的两只手，交叠在他身后，靠过去问他：“你喜欢主动进攻对吧？”  
“难道你不喜欢吗？！”  
“还不错。”金钟仁没有正面回答，沉默了一会又说，“但是我更喜欢看你被动。”  
性感的唇再次靠近卞白贤的耳朵，一种不好的预感顺着卞白贤的背脊爬上头顶。  
“所以今天请你暂时休息一下吧，我的白贤哥。”  
说着情话的嘴顺着耳廓向下，沿着脖子，移动到后颈，留下一串湿润温暖的痕迹，有力的手指也顺着卞白贤的腰线向上，一路把睡衣撩到胸口，然后在胸前的凸起处逗留。  
卞白贤本来就是面朝下，胸口和下身若有似无地磨蹭着床单，再加上金钟仁的手指，明明一直在努力撩拨偏偏好像总不得其要。  
感觉无法释放，欲望却越积累越多，卞白贤哑着嗓子抱怨了几声。  
金钟仁把他翻过来，剥掉了卞白贤的上衣，问他说什么。  
卞白贤存心挑衅，眯着眼说：“你就这么点本事吗？金钟仁。”  
没有一个男人能经得起这种挑逗，金钟仁突然伸手握住了卞白贤的下体，果然已经非常有精神了，卞白贤忍不住为此发出一声惊叫。  
“你很快就会知道我有多少本事了。”  
金钟仁很喜欢亲吻卞白贤的身体，当他在卞白贤的胸口停留时，卞白贤知道自己低估了这个男人。  
唇舌纠缠挑逗着一边的乳头，另一边也没有放过，手指来回搓弄揉捏着，另一只手则是在卞白贤腰间的性感带上移动，向着那个卞白贤无限期待的地方滑过去。  
卞白贤想把自己就这样送到金钟仁的嘴里。  
性感的讯号一半传到大脑，一半传到下身，omega的信息素也在扩散，金钟仁的手指刚好抚慰过卞白贤的性器后，在后穴停留。  
手指温柔地在穴口试探，进去一个指节又退出来，被温热的穴口肌肉挽留。  
金钟仁紧张地看着卞白贤的反应，卞白贤没什么反应。  
难道他不知道发情期的omega根本用不着润滑这回事吗？  
“不难受吧？”金钟仁温柔地亲吻卞白贤的手指。  
卞白贤突然很想吻他。  
而卞白贤向来是想要就会开口的那类人。  
“金钟仁。”  
于是金钟仁抬头的时候看到的就是卞白贤微微张开双手，是一个等待拥抱的姿势，他说：“吻我。”  
亲吻间，卞白贤的腿勾住金钟仁的，伸手去摸金钟仁的下体，又热又硬地让卞白贤一惊，倒不是别的，只是他很吃惊金钟仁硬成这样还没有进入，如果换成别人，根本什么都不会管，早就插进来了。  
“进来。”卞白贤牵引着金钟仁的性器，而对方还是一副有所顾虑的样子。  
卞白贤顿时心软得一塌糊涂。  
“求求你了~”卞白贤不得不恶意地勾引，扭着腰对金钟仁撒娇，“快进来吧~”  
然后金钟仁才像是终于下定决心似的，勾住卞白贤的腿，性器陷入了卞白贤的后穴。  
有了omega发情期的液体润滑，进入并没有多少阻碍，但是它实在太大了，卞白贤的感觉介于痛与爽之间，他张开嘴大口呼吸着，直到完全进入时，卞白贤感觉自己整个人都被填满了。  
金钟仁的演技向来不怎么样，这时他想装出一副不甚在意的样子，还是立刻被卞白贤看穿他忍得多难过了。  
“你动啊！”卞白贤对金钟仁笑，“这点小事都做不好吗？”  
“这可是你说的。”果不其然，金钟仁再一次中了卞白贤的圈套。  
于是金钟仁开始缓慢地抽插，性器在后穴里一进一出，开始的节奏还比较慢，勾得卞白贤心里痒痒的，催促他快一点。但是到后来就越来越快了，每次顶入都让卞白贤整个人都是一震。  
卞白贤不再抑制自己的呻吟，开始还只是随便哼哼，然后就开始失控了。  
“你，你好棒！啊哈，啊哈，太快了！”  
等金钟仁慢下来，卞白贤又捶打金钟仁说不是要他真的放慢，金钟仁拿他一点办法都没有。  
于是不管卞白贤再怎么叫唤太快太深太用力了，金钟仁都以更快更深更用力来回击，等到卞白贤意识到时事情已经失去了控制，他被金钟仁操得话也说不完整，甚至直接被操射了出来，彻底缴械投降。  
“慢，慢一点啊，啊，唔，你、你饶了我……”  
金钟仁当然不会放过他，不仅下身一下接一下地变换角度戳刺着，嘴上也不放过卞白贤，故意在明显的地方留下吻痕，尤其是卞白贤胸口的两颗肉粒，特别受照顾，被吸得胀大了一圈，孤单单地立着，好不可怜。  
此刻的卞白贤早没了平时游刃有余的样子，上身无力地倒在床上，下身却被强行抬起来大力贯穿，微眯着眼，一直张着的小嘴里露出艳红的舌尖，皱着眉头好像要哭的样子。  
金钟仁凑过去吻他，他就立刻伸手勾住了金钟仁，好像不管怎样接触彼此都嫌不够。  
“舒服吗？”  
“恩！”  
“你喜欢跟我做？”  
“喜欢！”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
这次卞白贤没有那么干脆地回答，而是撇了撇嘴，退开身去。  
金钟仁当然不会就这样放过他，性器抽到穴口，却没有再一次进入，只在穴口浅浅抽插。  
“不回答就不给你。”要比孩子气是吗？谁怕谁啊。  
卞白贤的脸马上就垮下来了，扭着腰想让金钟仁再次进入，但是对方不动如山。  
“说你爱我。”  
“我……”卞白贤犹豫着开了口，在金钟仁的眼神和性器的双重刺激下，才发出堪比蚊子叫的声音，“爱你。”  
金钟仁笑起来，身下也是一刻也不耽误地冲了进去，卞白贤的呻吟再次拔高。  
“说你是我的。”  
“我、我是，你的！”  
“说是谁在干你？”  
“是金，金钟仁！”  
“以后只有谁能上你？”  
此时卞白贤已经被操得有点神智不清了，感觉快到了高潮的边缘，只能顺着金钟仁的话说下去。  
“只有，你。”  
几乎同时，金钟仁握住卞白贤的腰射在了他的身体里，卞白贤也再一次被操得射了出来。  
那一刻，卞白贤感受到了一种非同寻常的感觉，就像历经艰难后终于找到了自己想要的东西，幸福又安心。

一觉睡到下午，先醒过来的是卞白贤，感觉身上黏黏的，他想起床收拾一下，却发现自己被金钟仁紧紧揽在了怀里，形成一个从背后抱住的姿势。  
小心翼翼地把对方的手臂移开，卞白贤起身站在床边，看着床上男人安详的睡颜。  
好像睡得很熟呢，毕竟刚才花了不少力气，而且睡着时竟然微微张着嘴，傻乎乎地跟小孩子一样。  
卞白贤看了会觉得有点好笑，便轻声离开了卧室，却不知道那时金钟仁也是这么看着熟睡的他的。  
走出这间卧室，就是理智的卞白贤了。之前意乱情迷间犯的错已经不能弥补，但是之后不管是欲还是爱，都到此为止吧。  
卞白贤这么想着，最后看了一眼金钟仁，关上了房门。

金钟仁醒来后的第一件事就是找卞白贤。  
光着脚丫，头发也乱糟糟地搭在额头上，随便披了件衬衫，金钟仁就走了出来。  
睡眼朦胧间，看到坐在电脑边的卞白贤吓了一跳，连忙过来把他往房间里推。  
“你这人怎么这么不检点啊！先去洗澡换了衣服再出来！”  
金钟仁拉着卞白贤不撒手，用刚起床的黏糊鼻音对卞白贤说：“一起洗。”  
“我洗过了！”卞白贤扯开金钟仁的手，看起来并不像在开玩笑。  
金钟仁觉得有点不对，但是也没有再坚持，自己去浴室洗了澡换上衣服。  
出来时卞白贤正坐在沙发上，也没做什么，看来是在等待金钟仁。  
金钟仁走过去坐在他边上，他就往一旁挪了个位置。  
“别这么近。”卞白贤说。  
金钟仁又一次觉得自己看不懂卞白贤了。  
“那么亲密的事都做过了，现在你跟我说别离你太近？”  
卞白贤的表情一僵，立刻又恢复到面无表情的状态，只是眼神避开了金钟仁。  
“直说吧，我不可能跟你交往，更不可能结婚，所以还是当成什么事都没发生过吧。”  
“为什么不可能，你是个omega啊。”  
“这不是很明显的吗？”  
金钟仁不依，非要卞白贤给出理由，卞白贤拗不过他。  
“因为我还想以beta的身份继续工作，而不是回家相夫教子。”  
“那有什么关系，又没有法令规定alpha和beta不能交往。”金钟仁轻易地就作出了让步。  
“话是这么说，但是我不想被人怀疑身份，而且，你在我身上也只是浪费时间而已。实话告诉你，我原本就没有找男朋友的打算，也已经决定不结婚了。”  
卞白贤垂着眼慢慢说着，语气平静，但是却很有力。  
“所以你这辈子就要以beta的身份在职场打拼？但是我看那些omega……”  
“没错，我不希望身份成为我晋升路上的阻碍，你也是。”  
金钟仁哑口无言。  
之前深情的告白，此刻看来都不值一提。  
“这么说你是不会找男朋友了？”  
“恩。”  
卞白贤很肯定地点头，眼睛直直地看着地面，即使不抬头，他也能感受到金钟仁失望的眼神，卞白贤不敢看，怕自己会心软。  
金钟仁不再说话，就在卞白贤以为他已经无话可说的时候，金钟仁又开了口。  
“那你还缺个炮友吗？”

 

“那你还缺个炮友吗？”  
卞白贤一听就愣了，仰起头来瞪着金钟仁，难以控制地回想起不久前的激情，说实话上次就让他印象很深刻了，所以才有后来联系吴世勋，这次就更不用说，完全感受到了身体上的契合。  
这边卞白贤还在要说不说地犹豫，金钟仁的表情已经发生了变化。  
“我说，你不会把之前在床上说的话都当真了吧？我只是对你的身体有兴趣而已。”  
卞白贤望着金钟仁，发现对方深沉的情感都收了回去，不甚在意地微微笑着，有种慵懒的魅力。  
“该不会其实是你爱上我了吧？之前不也是你先主动。”金钟仁上前一步，手挑逗地划过卞白贤的脸。  
卞白贤没有躲，头脑再一次陷入混乱，竟然猜不透金钟仁什么意思，拨开金钟仁的手，不甘示弱地迎着视线回望过去。  
“我怎么可能看上你？”  
金钟仁的笑容略显不屑，示意卞白贤停止。  
“你一直说个不停，难道没发现哪里搞错了吗？”  
“什么啊？”  
“现在是我——你老板的儿子知道了你的真实身份，你根本没有跟我谈判的资本。”  
这次换卞白贤哑口无言了。  
“那你还想怎么样？”  
“放心，我也不是那么贪心的人，大家都是成年人了，你每到发情期也需要alpha，大家互帮互助就好。”  
“平时我们还是当作普通同事相处，我也不会把你的身份说出去，怎么样？”  
金钟仁上挑的尾音过于性感，凝视着卞白贤的眼神也承载了太多的诱惑力。  
卞白贤说不心动是假的，明知后患无穷，但是不得不承认金钟仁的肉体对他来说可以说是完美，所以即使感觉到自己正一点点落入对方设下的陷阱，卞白贤却不想拒绝。  
更不用说金钟仁根本没给他拒绝的机会。  
“那我就先走了，后天公司见吧。”  
趁卞白贤还没反应过来，金钟仁在前者脸上落下个轻吻，穿上外套就开门离开了。  
卞白贤站在原地，直到金钟仁都走了好久，还没缓过劲来。  
怎么就成这样了？

周一早上金钟仁和卞白贤又在公司门口遇到，互相假笑了一下问好，假装真的什么都没发生过似的一起走到电梯口。  
金钟仁主动找卞白贤搭话，有的没的也就扯了几句。  
卞白贤面上笑呵呵，嘴上也说得头头是道，心里却想着：金钟仁你TM到底什么意思啊？  
“金钟仁啊。”走到电梯封闭空间里，卞白贤刚想开口，电梯又从外面被按开了。  
又是朴灿烈。  
“哟，早啊！金总白总，看起来心情都不错嘛！”  
“早啊，灿烈哥。”金钟仁也笑着回应，倒是让朴灿烈有点吃惊。  
这要是放在以前，卞白贤肯定视朴灿烈为救星，但是现在只能敷衍地点头笑笑。  
朴灿烈才不会轻易放过他，站过去跟卞白贤搭话，卞白贤也就随便聊了两句。  
话没说上两句，朴灿烈就又笑了：“白贤啊，你怎么又这么不小心！”  
卞白贤不解地看朴灿烈，朴灿烈指了指自己的颈侧。  
卞白贤的第一反应是去看金钟仁，金钟仁对他笑了，说：“在公司要注意影响啊，白贤哥。”  
朴灿烈和金钟仁都笑起来，卞白贤实在是不知道这有什么好笑的，瞪了金钟仁一眼，拉高衣领。  
之后朴灿烈又八卦地问：“你那个对象到底怎么样，什么时候也带出来让朋友们看看啊，你说是不是啊钟仁？”  
“看什么看，已经分手了。”卞白贤拿朴灿烈没辙，不耐烦地怒斥一句。  
朴灿烈很受委屈，金钟仁却笑得停不下来了。  
朴灿烈又问金钟仁：“难道你一点都不好奇吗？能搞定白贤的人！”  
金钟仁对卞白贤的笑容暗示性十足，同时表示确实很好奇。  
这时卞白贤是彻底挂不住了，等电梯门一打开就快步离开，留下金钟仁和朴灿烈面面相觑。  
“诶，又是我说错话了吗？”朴灿烈很无辜。  
“他是害羞了吧。”金钟仁微笑。  
这句话声音不大也不小，刚好能传到卞白贤耳朵里，卞白贤深呼吸一下，觉得自己应当重新审视现在这个局面。

出乎金钟仁预料的，卞白贤对他的态度竟然明显好转，毫不吝啬赞美金钟仁。  
金钟仁偶尔也会约卞白贤私下一起吃个饭，或是下车顺路送卞白贤一程，也都只是普通同事的相处。  
金钟仁一直看不懂卞白贤，只能猜测他大概是真的被自己的威胁吓着了，加上努力跟未来老板搞好关系。  
直到卞白贤办公室里调过来一个小姑娘。  
小姑娘性格很好，某种程度上跟卞白贤有点像，爱笑又幽默，工作能力也不错，平时总跟在卞白贤后面obba obba地叫，卞白贤这人脾气好，跟这姑娘也合得来，平时聚餐一起说说笑笑也很和谐。  
早在办公室绯闻开始之前，金钟仁就已经看在眼里，不爽在心里。

金钟仁每周会约卞白贤一起吃一次饭。  
本来金钟仁就不擅长聊天，金钟仁不说话，卞白贤也懒得找话题。  
“跟你吃饭真无聊，每周吃一次饭你觉得有意思吗？”  
金钟仁想说每次的地点都是他精挑细选的，只是一起吃个饭而已，竟然还要靠威胁来实现。  
“我觉得有意思就行了。”  
“有什么意思？我跟你都没什么话说。”  
“跟那个小姑娘就有话说？”  
金钟仁脱口而出，看到对方不甚在意的无趣表情，话说出口又有点后悔。  
“对啊。”卞白贤无耻地承认了，“你会喜欢爱豆吗？”  
“什么爱豆？”  
然后卞白贤就开始说他从什么时候开始追星，追过谁，现在喜欢谁，那个姑娘喜欢谁，谁谁要开演唱会了，谁谁会唱谁谁会跳。  
金钟仁一个字都听不进去，只看着卞白贤的小脸上闪耀着兴奋，由于金钟仁完全接不上话，他一直自言自语都特别开心，跟普通的中学生追星族没有什么差别，满脸都洋溢着诉说喜欢的事物时的向往，还有说起过去美好回忆时特有的愉快。  
卞白贤的长相不算出众，但是笑起来特别可爱，说话时也是，妙语连珠得连金钟仁这个从没饭过爱豆的人都一直笑。  
金钟仁很想吻他，但是没有说出口，只是用眼神温柔地注视着对方。  
这顿饭吃得还挺开心，走出餐厅门口，即将分别时，金钟仁说：“看嘛，也不是没话说。”  
“你懂什么？我还是明天跟那个谁去说吧。”  
金钟仁快速领悟了卞白贤的话，好心情一下就散掉了一半。  
“既然你对她没意思，就不该让她抱有期待。”  
卞白贤抬眼凝视了金钟仁一会，看到对方眼中有孩子气的愠怒。  
“那你呢，你期待吗？”  
金钟仁不知道答案，也不知道卞白贤想要什么样的答案。  
霓虹灯下，金钟仁和卞白贤并肩站在高档餐厅门口，身边行人来往匆匆，灯光照在对方脸上，心情摇摆不定。  
金钟仁凝视卞白贤，希望从他眼里看出点期待，但是对方好像只是随口一问，卞白贤转过头避开了金钟仁的眼光，叹了口气。  
“不要拒绝我。”  
这句话的语气介于命令和央求之间，在卞白贤还没反应过来的时候，金钟仁捧住了他的脸，视线在卞白贤的唇上迟疑了一瞬，最终还是放过了卞白贤。  
而卞白贤难得的没有生气，也没有别的回应，转身就走了。

在卞白贤开始中午跟那个小姑娘一起吃饭的时候，金钟仁终于忍不住了，把卞白贤堵在楼梯间里。  
“你跟那个小姑娘怎么回事？”  
“能怎么回事。”卞白贤理所当然地说，“再说，关你什么事啊。”  
“我，”金钟仁急于辩解，一时又想不到合适的理由，“我是怕你耽误了别人小姑娘。”  
卞白贤看着金钟仁这一系列的表情变化，着实精彩，突然就有了个主意。  
“金钟仁，既然是炮友，我就用不着你关心了。”

之后金钟仁发现卞白贤和那个小姑娘来往愈发密集了，午饭一起吃，有时下班了还一道离开，在办公室里的交流就更多了，避都避不开。  
“obba，可不可以教我用一下这个？”  
“好呀。”  
“obba，我买了新口味的咖啡，你要试试吗？”  
“好呀。”  
“obba，你周末有时间吗？”  
卞白贤望了站在身侧的金钟仁一眼，轻佻的眼神一闪而过，转头就对小姑娘微笑：“有呀！你找我做什么呀！”  
我的天啊要不要这么可（浮）爱（夸）。被当成透明人的金钟仁挪开了眼神。  
“我们一起去看天团的演唱会吧！”  
“好呀好呀！”  
真是太可（浮）爱（夸）了呢，笑得这么阳光灿烂是个怎么回事啊。  
金钟仁掉头就走。

周五下午向来是金钟仁和卞白贤一起吃饭的时候，这周卞白贤却拒绝了，说是约了小姑娘一起出去逛街。  
“你不是说了不会耽误她的吗？”  
“安啦，”卞白贤拍着金钟仁的肩膀，眼神里却是挑衅，像是在质问金钟仁是否还玩得起。  
“只是一起去看个演唱会而已啦，今天陪她去买应援服。”  
金钟仁气不打一处来，恨不能就这样公开对方的身份，让那些觊觎他的人通通走开。  
于是金钟仁做了一件连他自己都不能相信自己会做的事，他竟然跟踪了卞白贤。  
两人看上去确实跟普通朋友没有差别，就是一路说说笑笑，聊几句就对对方开怀地笑，笑得毫无形象，小姑娘还趁机拉着卞白贤的胳膊揩油，金钟仁的眉头越皱越紧。  
然后那个姑娘扯着卞白贤进入了一家店，过了会两个人就提着袋子出来了，卞白贤很绅士地给小姑娘招了出租车，小姑娘临走还扯着卞白贤的手撒娇。  
金钟仁明明一点也不想看到这种画面，却无法让自己的眼神离开卞白贤，怒气一阵阵地冲上来，气卞白贤人太好太有魅力又不懂得拒绝，然后明知自己没有立场对卞白贤生气，于是只能对自己生气。情感找不到出口，越积越多，最终肯定会爆发。  
然后金钟仁又做了一件连他自己都不能相信自己会做的事。

金钟仁在遇到卞白贤之前从来不知道自己有这么容易发火。  
“别憋坏了。”卞白贤随意地说。  
“你说什么？”  
“说你啰，生我的气啰。”  
金钟仁想我TM都快烦死你们了，说出口的却是：“有什么可生气的。”  
卞白贤抬眼看金钟仁，眼中满满的都是惊讶和赞赏。  
金钟仁埋头吃饭，生怕表现出不满的情绪。  
“喂，她昨天跟我告白了。”  
卞白贤的语气还是没什么变化，平淡得就像是在谈论今天的天气。  
金钟仁这次是真的要怒了，冷静下来还是假装不在意地问：“然后呢？”  
“我说演唱会之后再给她答复。”  
金钟仁看着卞白贤，卞白贤看着金钟仁，一脸的问心无愧。  
WTF你竟然没有拒绝！金钟仁忍了好一会，还是忍不住说出口了。  
“你为什么不拒绝？”  
这边卞白贤完全是看好戏的态度，可面上还是一副“我什么都不知道”的样子。  
“我觉得她挺好的啊，漂亮可爱又善解人意，还跟我饭同一个爱豆，多好啊。”  
金钟仁握紧了拳头。  
“在一起总能有话聊，还喜欢我。”  
金钟仁的眼神里开始爆发出怒意。  
“简直完全让人没法拒绝呢。”  
卞白贤眼里的得意和狡黠泄露了，金钟仁的理智告诉自己不该表现出对卞白贤过多的在意，也知道卞白贤这夸张的言语表情只是在激怒自己。  
但是他确实被激怒了，扯着卞白贤的衣领把对方按到墙上。  
卞白贤笑起来，说：“说好了对我没兴趣的呢？你果然还是很喜欢我吧。”  
是的，卞白贤赢了，大获全胜，不仅看穿了金钟仁的心，还戳穿了金钟仁的谎言，进也是他，退也是他，勾引金钟仁是他，拒绝金钟仁也是他。  
金钟仁觉得自己一败涂地，自作聪明地以为自己掌握了游戏，但是还是被对方玩弄于鼓掌之间。  
“所以我们的合作关系到此为止吧，我从来不缺炮友，金钟仁先生。”  
卞白贤的笑容格外轻佻，金钟仁知道他只是为了激怒自己，但是还是不可遏制地感觉到愤怒，伴随着各种负面情绪一起冲昏了头。  
金钟仁气极了，却反而冷静地对卞白贤微笑。  
“我有礼物给你。”金钟仁的笑容让人难以拒绝。  
“好啊。”卞白贤不甚在意地说，“如果是分手炮也行吧。”  
“你真聪明。”

跑车停在金钟仁家楼下，金钟仁带卞白贤上了楼，让他在客厅里等着，自己进去拿礼物。  
“诶？怎么是这个！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懒得整理了，具体还是在lofter看吧，这是07
> 
> 后面这段肉有女装和dirty talk，未成年勿点，不喜勿入

刚开始的时候总是每天都充满新鲜感。  
碰面时要用眼神问个好，午饭时间时不时双双消失，正常下班就搭个顺风车吃个饭，有饭局就直接到卞白贤屋里凑合一晚上了。  
卞白贤最近有个新发现，金钟仁这孩子真的是好纯情，一开始还被他高超的床技和甜言蜜语骗了，现在回头想想好像就是天赋异禀加真情实感。送花就不说了，约会吃饭看电影逛江滩什么的，简直是高中生恋爱的戏码，卞白贤一边嫌他过时，一边每次又都特别开心。  
哪天从电影院出来的时候，卞白贤忍不住吐槽金钟仁太夸张了，电影院里偷偷牵手偷偷接吻这种事，不是只有上世纪的初恋情人才会做的吗？  
“诶，难道我是你的初恋？”  
金钟仁脸一红，笑了起来，说着“不是不是”。  
卞白贤还不知道他，于是把他狠狠嘲笑了一番，说什么“你要是没遇上我你不就还是个处男？”  
金钟仁不答话随他笑去。  
卞白贤迎着风在江滩上笑着，蹦蹦跳跳地往前走，走着走着就跑了起来。  
风里传来卞白贤轻快的笑声，金钟仁也跑起来，没一会就追上了卞白贤，从背后搂住他，又拉起来转圈，周围的小孩子们都惊奇地望着这两个奇怪的大哥哥，但是他们毫无自觉。  
等卞白贤笑够了，金钟仁终于把他放了下来，但是还是紧紧地搂着他，凑到卞白贤耳边问他：“知道是我的初恋就这么开心吗，白贤哥？”  
卞白贤耳朵一红，趁金钟仁不备挣脱了桎梏，笑着说“你猜啊”，然后又做了个鬼脸就跑了。

金钟仁好像就是从那时候开始知道卞白贤这个人在这方面竟然也能口是心非的。  
以前对这个人的印象明明就是自来熟，各种花言巧语张口就来，特别会说话，床上也是有什么说什么，现在倒是嘴硬得不行。  
那个曾经用来吵架打架传播负能量，被卞白贤称为两人不打不相识从而建立了深厚的革命友谊的楼梯间现在成了新的偷情的场所，门里门外两个世界。  
“白贤哥，上次我让你说的话，你还没说。”  
卞白贤抬起头不解地望着金钟仁。  
最近卞白贤越来越不能忍受金钟仁了，一双眼睛长得太好，什么事都不做就这么看着他也能甜得不行，简直跟只大型犬一样。  
好在装傻算是卞白贤的强项：“什么话？”  
“‘我喜欢你。’”  
“你喜欢我？”持续装傻。  
“是你喜欢我。”  
“那你不喜欢我吗？”笑。  
“我喜欢你，所以你喜欢我吗？”  
卞白贤故意闭上嘴，表情很是讨打。  
金钟仁不会打他，金钟仁笑着慢慢靠近，把卞白贤圈在了自己和墙壁之间。  
卞白贤说：“你不怕我打你吗？”  
金钟仁说不怕，卞白贤就笑了。  
金钟仁在坚持要他说，卞白贤就开始打嘴炮，说什么“大家都是成年人了”，又说“你不要再看我了看我我也不会说的”。  
经金钟仁多次重复试验，如果再坚持下去，卞白贤就会开始使用一些小手段回避问题。  
卞白贤会玩的小手段很多，尤其是他那双手，灵活又柔软，摸哪里都能让金钟仁精神紧张，一紧张就忘了之前的话题，卞白贤就赢了。  
于是金钟仁在那只手搭上来的第一时间捉住了对方的手。  
“诶，你们拉着手做什么呢？”不明真相的围观群众朴灿烈走进了楼梯间，愣在了门口。  
卞白贤连忙甩开了金钟仁的手，金钟仁跳到一边。  
“我、我们……”卞白贤一时语塞，总不能说是看手相吧。  
就在卞白贤着急上火的时候，金钟仁开口了。  
“其实是白贤哥再给我看他的个人技，白贤哥的手指很厉害，简直是人体的奥秘！”  
朴灿烈一听这话马上就来了兴趣，兴冲冲过来看卞白贤的手。  
卞白贤尴尬地看了一眼金钟仁，握住了自己的小指。  
在朴灿烈大呼“好厉害好厉害！”的时候，卞白贤和金钟仁相视一笑。  
金钟仁发现，卞白贤的耳朵又红啦。

晚上吃饭的时候不知怎么的又聊到之前的事，卞白贤说不明白金钟仁买那件打歌服是什么心理。  
金钟仁就说他也不明白卞白贤故意惹怒他是什么心理。  
出乎金钟仁意料的，卞白贤竟然认了个错，但是金钟仁再追问他也就没下文了。  
金钟仁再一次拿他没办法，然后金钟仁起身，从卞白贤对面坐到了卞白贤身侧，凑到卞白贤耳边对他说：“那时候你们真是让我气得发疯，她叫你obba的时候，你们一起去逛街的时候，还有你说你没有拒绝她，却要拒绝我的时候，我简直想当着她的面上你一次，让她好好看看她的白贤哥在床上有多性感。”  
卞白贤的耳朵最近总是在发红。  
好在金钟仁说完就自己回到了原位，卞白贤心里有点乱糟糟的，也不想再说这件事。  
于是生硬地转移话题，说起白天那事，卞白贤说：“看不出你偶尔反应还挺快。”  
金钟仁说：“你应该奖励我还有补偿我。”  
卞白贤若无其事地说：“好呀没问题。”  
金钟仁又问要怎么奖励。  
卞白贤勾了勾嘴角，说反正你不会失望的，随后附赠小可爱wink一枚。  
当金钟仁听到卞白贤说“把上次那件打歌服拿来”的时候，都不知道对方要做什么。  
金钟仁问他做什么，卞白贤说发情期。  
金钟仁问他为什么，卞白贤说情趣。  
金钟仁问他到底为什么，卞白贤说：“金钟仁你是不是傻啊，哪有那么多为什么，因为我想。”  
金钟仁战战兢兢地点头，看到卞白贤有点脸红，也就不再追问了。

真正看到那样的画面的时候，金钟仁还是感受到了难以想象的视觉冲击。  
新女团的打歌服是类似校服的设计，上衣是改良过的短袖衬衣，配上超短裙和长袜，颜色鲜亮，是很可爱的打扮。  
现在卞白贤把这套衣服随便套在身上，不太合身，扣子也不系好，裙子倒是好好地留在腰上，就是有点短。  
要说卞白贤的长相也不像女生，这衣服一套在他身上就有种难以叙述的违和感，但是这种违和感偏偏加重了色情意味。  
卞白贤对金钟仁笑，其实也有点不好意思，勾在金钟仁脖子上问他喜不喜欢。  
这哪有不喜欢的道理，金钟仁下腹一紧，手环上了对方赤裸的腰。  
卞白贤牵引着金钟仁往床上倒，趁着还没进入状态，先警告金钟仁：“今天是补偿你的，你想怎么来都可以，但是只有今天一次哟。”  
说着说着，手指还不安分地抚摸着金钟仁性感的唇瓣。  
这可是你说的，我的白贤哥。  
金钟仁伸手握住卞白贤的手，把指尖放进嘴里舔了舔，说：“我知道了。”  
第一步还是接吻，吻着吻着金钟仁的手就从短裙下摆伸了进去，抚摸着卞白贤颇有精神的性器。  
卞白贤觉得很奇怪，为什么明明闭上了眼什么都看不见，还是有种特别的羞耻感，不知道为什么，好像连身体都敏感了起来，随便摸一摸就能硬起来。  
没一会那件小衬衣就被解开了，松松的挂在卞白贤的手臂上，由于衣服有点小，这样反而像是被衣服束缚住了，无力反抗的样子。  
事实也确实如此，金钟仁撩开了上衣，露出卞白贤精瘦的上身，胸前的两点红色在粉色打歌服的映衬下更加红艳了，甚至不用触碰就已经是一副急需照顾的模样。  
金钟仁的手指碾过一边的嫩红，呼出的气都拍在卞白贤的颈间，状似无意地说：“哥今天好像有点不一样呢。”  
卞白贤也觉得自己今天的反应有点过了，一只手挡住了半张脸，金钟仁看不清他的表情。  
一看到卞白贤这双漂亮的手，金钟仁又怎么会放过他，于是拽开了他挡住脸的手，卞白贤立刻用另一只手挡住脸，金钟仁无力地说：“哥说了我今天怎么来都可以，怎么不让我看呢？”  
卞白贤挣扎了一下，才移开了手。  
金钟仁现在知道卞白贤这么做是有理由的，因为几乎是在看到卞白贤那个表情的一瞬间，金钟仁就完全硬了。  
卞白贤的脸上带着情欲的潮红，眼里还有点湿润，委屈得要哭不哭想要不要的样子，特别色情，又特别让人想欺负。  
“你真是太可爱了，白贤哥。”金钟仁这么说着，含住了卞白贤的乳尖。  
就连这个日常的称呼都好像有了特别的意味，羞耻感更重，卞白贤的呼吸声变得粗重，随着金钟仁的舔吮，胸口上下起伏着。  
“好像今天白贤哥的这里也比平时胀得更大呢。”金钟仁的眼神看起来仍然单纯，单纯地就像仅仅是在陈述事实。  
但是在这种情况下，这样的话更加刺激了感官，卞白贤觉得自己甚至可以就这样射出来，他没有穿内裤，裸露的性器在动作间与裙子摩擦着，而这种若有似无的接触却使得挺立的性器更加难受。  
“钟仁，摸摸我……”卞白贤牵引着金钟仁的手向下而去，眼神迷离着，“下面也想要。”  
“想要啊，那就自己来吧。”金钟仁反捉住卞白贤的手，拿起来亲了亲，便隔着裙子覆盖在了性器上，稍微使点力气，裙子上就显出了性器的轮廓。  
卞白贤看着金钟仁，金钟仁说：“哥没有在我面前做过这个吧，我想看。”  
卞白贤又一次在眼神战场上失利，不得不微微坐起来靠在床头，掀开了裙子。  
略微不同于常人，指节处微微弯曲的手指包覆住了已经完全勃起的性器，卞白贤一直看着金钟仁的反应，这种早就熟悉的动作在对方面前做起来却格外困难。  
金钟仁咽了一口口水，看着顶端流出的液体污染了卞白贤白净纤长的手指，在指缝间粘连，就让他兴奋不已。  
“钟仁，帮帮我。”卞白贤的下垂眼可怜兮兮地望着金钟仁。  
金钟仁粲然一笑，卞白贤竟然看不出他是不是故意的。  
“请继续吧哥。”  
这样的拉锯战没有持续太久，卞白贤很快就缴械投降，头一扬眼一闭牙一咬，就开始自渎，开始时轻轻撸动着，然后越来越快，前液顺着手指，沾湿了整个性器，呻吟喘息也越来越清晰，一声接着一声，压抑在喉咙里，卞白贤仰着头，临近高潮时满脸都是享受的神情，用低沉的气声叫着“钟仁”。  
金钟仁忍不住帮他一把，一黑一白两只手在挺立的性器上撸动着，卞白贤动情地叫出声来，最终叫着金钟仁的名字解放在了金钟仁手里。  
在卞白贤还沉浸在高潮的余韵里来不及回神，金钟仁把手里的精液随意涂抹在了卞白贤的身上，先是大腿内侧，然后是最近变得有点肉感的肚子，最后是嘴唇。  
卞白贤张开嘴有意无意地舔着，然后把手指含进嘴里吸吮，使得金钟仁的指尖湿润了，同时伸手搭上了金钟仁的皮带。  
“硬了就快进来。”卞白贤语气说是命令，不如说是商量的口气，他瞟了一眼金钟仁的裤裆，即使隔着裤子也能看出性器怒张的轮廓。  
金钟仁不知道卞白贤是不是在着意勾引，总之现在他硬得快爆炸了。  
大概真的是因为这打歌服的缘故，今天卞白贤整个人的气场都跟平时不一样，没了那种不管不顾欲望至上的洒脱，倒是有点罕见的害羞。

金钟仁对他微笑，也不再折磨自己，快速脱掉了裤子，性器就弹了出来。  
“哥，舔一下好不好？”  
卞白贤望着金钟仁，下垂眼里有不情愿：“不要，好累。”  
上次是酒醉加上欲火焚身，才有了那次卞白贤主动的blow job，事实上他并不乐意做这个。  
“我真的想再看一次哥用嘴帮我的样子。”金钟仁拉着卞白贤的手指，略微撒娇的黏腻性感。  
卞白贤当然又一次败下阵来，伸手扶住了金钟仁的性器，手指和性器的颜色对比异常色情，随后卞白贤张开嘴，先是伸出舌头，用舌尖感受着，然后就慢慢地含进嘴里，无奈金钟仁的性器实在太长，吃不进去的部分就用手指照顾。  
实际上金钟仁早已难以忍耐这磨人的速度，但是他也没有催促卞白贤，只是看着对方艰难地舔舐着，来不及吞咽的口水混着前液顺着卞白贤的嘴角流下来。  
卞白贤时不时看金钟仁的表情，从对方性感的呻吟，以及抚摸在自己头顶的触感得知对方感觉很好，小嘴就动得更卖力了。  
金钟仁看着卞白贤吊着眼向上看，眼神迷离得像是失了焦距，每次对上卞白贤的眼神都能感到下体更加激动。  
“白贤哥……”金钟仁说着，眼神望着卞白贤遮不住臀部圆润弧线的小短裙，内心最隐秘的念头突然就脱口而出。  
“你知道当时你让我多生气吗？那时我就想这样捉着你的下巴，就像现在这样，狠狠地操你的嘴，让你什么话都说不出来，然后射到你的脸上，让你哭，哭着求我我也不会放过你。”  
金钟仁说完这些话，卞白贤已经吐出了性器，愣愣地仰着头，表情复杂地望着金钟仁。  
金钟仁对他笑，还是平时温暖愉快的模样：“没关系，不是今天。”  
说话间已经把卞白贤放平在了床上，金钟仁倾身压上去，在对方已经红透的耳边说：“我也舍不得。”  
然后手抓住卞白贤的脚踝，才发现卞白贤的性器和后穴还被小短裙遮盖着。  
而卞白贤已经难过得开始咬手指，默默地等待金钟仁动作。  
“自己把裙子撩起来吧，白贤哥。”  
“金钟仁你……”  
“听话。”  
已经非常硬的性器隔着裙子碰了碰卞白贤的大腿内侧，像是哄孩子的口气，又隐隐有点压迫力。  
卞白贤不情不愿地伸出两只手，抓住短裙一角，拉了起来。  
“提着别动。”金钟仁看着卞白贤的性器和后穴慢慢露了出来，而卞白贤的表情羞耻又性奋。  
金钟仁说着就绕过卞白贤的腿弯，性器在穴口附近缓缓戳刺，却不深入。  
“想要吗？”  
“想。”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要……”卞白贤望着金钟仁，忽然明白了，于是在对方颊边落下一吻，一字一顿地说：“想要你操我。”  
金钟仁笑起来，下身稍一使力就狠狠冲了进去，性器和肉穴终于再次契合在一起，两人都爽得呻吟出声。  
两人对彼此的身体都已经非常熟悉了，金钟仁的性器狠狠碾过卞白贤的敏感点，卞白贤呻吟出声，后穴也随着抽插不断夹紧硕大的性器。  
“钟仁……”卞白贤被操得说不出话来，只能叫着金钟仁的名字。  
“叫obba。”  
“什么？”卞白贤不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“叫obba。”金钟仁又一次贴近卞白贤，低声告诉他：“之前听那个小姑娘每天叫你obba，我就想知道这个词从你嘴里出来时是什么滋味了，白贤哥。”  
“光是想着你哭着叫我obba的样子，我就能瞬间硬起来。”  
激烈的抽插中止了，金钟仁退出来，望着快要哭出来的卞白贤。  
“金钟仁你今天到底……”  
“想要就说，这不是你一贯的行事准则吗，白贤哥。”  
坚硬的性器就抵在激烈的性事后来不及合上的后穴口，即使只有头部浅浅进出也能感受到柔软肉穴欲求不满的挽留。  
卞白贤觉得自己整个人都快烧起来了，眼睁睁看着差一点就能舒服了，羞耻心和欲望在拉锯，明知金钟仁在恶作剧，却还是难以抵御欲望的诱惑。  
“obba。”卞白贤勾着金钟仁的脖子，声音极低。  
“听不到。”  
“obba。”声音稍微大了一点，就是速度非常快，一闪而逝。  
金钟仁当然捕捉到了这个，笑着含住卞白贤的耳垂，很得意。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“钟仁……”  
“然后呢？”  
“钟仁obba……”卞白贤本来自认脸皮算厚的了，这时脸颊的温度却以自己能感受到的程度持续上升着。  
“做什么呢？”  
“进来。”  
“忘了敬语吗？”金钟仁的笑容慢慢加深，眼神单纯又深邃。  
“请钟仁obba……”卞白贤的狗狗眼望着金钟仁，明明就是在被对方玩弄，却忍不住深陷，沉浸在这浓烈的感情中，“干我。”  
金钟仁说了声“乖”，就马上再次插进了那个让他为之疯狂的地方。今天金钟仁好像真的是发泄似的用力干着卞白贤，就算卞白贤让他慢一点他也不听，可怜卞白贤被操得眼角都红红的，被顶得不停颤动。  
“obba干得你爽不爽？”  
卞白贤连说话的力气都没有了，点点头敷衍。  
金钟仁就又不满意了，抱着卞白贤换了个姿势，使得卞白贤上身趴在床上，下身则被抬起来狠狠进入。  
从金钟仁的角度看，上身衣衫不整，下体的裙子被撩起来，环在腰上，在床上缩成一团的卞白贤看起来就像是个被侵犯的高中生。  
于是金钟仁又玩心大起，问他：“还记得你最喜欢的天团最近发的新歌叫什么吗？”  
金钟仁掐着卞白贤在爆发边缘的性器不让射，一边还继续折磨着他的后穴，快感不断积累，却无处发泄，卞白贤的眼泪终于流了出来，摇着头说忘记了。  
金钟仁就一边发狠操他一边说你快想想。  
卞白贤此时脑子里都成了一团浆糊，哪还记得什么天团，小脸皱成一团，答案一闪而过却又总差一点。  
“是call me baby……call me baby！”  
“Bingo！”金钟仁在卞白贤最敏感的后颈上舔吻作为奖励，发现对方好像连身上都泛上了情欲的潮红，同时手上也不怠慢，用力撸动着刚才受了委屈的性器。  
金钟仁压低声音在卞白贤耳边说“baby，我们一起”时，卞白贤终于尖叫着射了出来，同时金钟仁的性器也爆发在了卞白贤体内，一股一股的热液更加刺激了卞白贤，这一次的高潮来得特别猛烈。  
结束之后金钟仁把卞白贤抱在怀里，才发现对方哭得眼睛都有点肿了，身上也布满了爱抚或是精液的痕迹，软软地靠在金钟仁怀里，好不可怜。  
这时金钟仁的怒气已经消失殆尽，满心都是爱怜，亲吻着卞白贤的眼睛安慰着他，顺手把依然挂在卞白贤身上的女团打歌服收拾齐整。  
卞白贤避开了金钟仁的动作，勉强撑起身子，用毫无威慑力的眼睛瞪着金钟仁抽噎着说：“金钟仁，我、我他妈跟你没完！”

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定补完：设定ABO也就是想写个肉而已，AO吸引还有发情期同原设，在原设基础上补充了O发情期会很想那个啥，但是不会怀孕，O只有在自愿的情况下才能受孕这样。
> 
> 我保证在正篇里绝对不会出现生子情节。
> 
> 然后ABO地位阶级差别比原设小很多，基本接近性别平等又各有分工这样，A跟原设没差，B是有存在感的工作能力很强而性格比较平庸的那种，O不会受歧视也不会受保护，就是有点稀少而已。
> 
> 先这么多，如果以后有再补充_(:з」∠)_


End file.
